


YouTube Houses (YouTube AU)

by UTubeShips



Category: Kid Politics
Genre: Alex is my canon name for Mr sheep 8, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UTubeShips/pseuds/UTubeShips
Summary: Might not be what you might expect  all community's of YouTube are each given a large house and all live in it and this story shows the life of the kid capatilsts





	YouTube Houses (YouTube AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coles -alone time- it's time for a livestream

Cole walked out of his rooms rather large closet to the streaming room of the house to find Tate and Alex waiting for him "are we ready?" Asked Alex "yep I set up the recording gear and were ready to go live at anytime" "alright let's go" said Alex as they all donned headsets. During there q&a stream at one point Tate went to make some tea while Alex and cole handled question. Suddenly a strange one popped up on screen. -do you guys like him and don't pretend you don't know what i mean- the both blushed and looked away. Soon after Tate came in with 3 mugs of tea "m'back what did I miss" nothing Alex said quickly while glaring at the camera. "Oh ok, by the way I got a message from dapperton, something about him wanting to use some of our audios files in his video" "that's ok" said cole always being the first to trust dapperton. "anyway we're at our scheduled stop time so bye guys!" Said Alex. -later- "huh I gained 47 subs cole gained 43 and Tate gained 57" he though to himself he sat and edited a video for a while before his mind drifted to the question asked in the stream. It's nothing I'm sure he thought to him self. Cole was experiencing something along the lines of what Alex was thinking trying to reassure himself that he wasn't falling in love with Tate. Tate on the other hand was making waffles for dinner


End file.
